


Сияющий и бесконечно прекрасный

by dancingmind (aurora22)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Fix-it, Family Feels, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Panic Attacks, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora22/pseuds/dancingmind
Summary: Кристофер случайно выбалтывает кое-что о чувствах Эдди. Оттолкнёт ли это Бака? Вдруг на сей раз навсегда?В фанфике присутствует чрезмерное злоупотребление диснеевским «Аладдином».
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 12





	Сияющий и бесконечно прекрасный

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxAlica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxAlica/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shining, Shimmering, Splendid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193925) by [Onlymystory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory). 



> Переводить и вычитывать фик мне помогала чудесная [Katarioso](https://fanfics.me/user114576).

* * *

— Уверен, что не хочешь мне врезать? — подначивает Бак.

Эдди вспыхивает, однако не успевает он ничего толком возразить, как на диване подскакивает Кристофер:

— Папа не хочет тебе врезать, Бак, — говорит он таким возмущенным тоном, какой услышишь только у ребенка, — он хочет, чтобы ты его поцеловал.

— Правда?

Бак пока еще смотрит на Кристофера.

«Хвала небесам!» — думает Эдди, изо всех сил пытаясь совладать с собой. Он-то никак не ожидал от сына такого предательства (по крайней мере, до его тринадцатилетия точно не ожидал).

— Правда! — выдыхает Крис, даже не подозревая о той буре чувств, которую сейчас испытывал его отец. — Когда он с тобой, то всегда выглядит как Аладдин, если Жасмин рядом, — до того чудной! Я спрашивал у Карлы, почему Аладдин становится таким, и она сказала, это потому что он любит Жасмин. И что когда взрослые любят друг друга вот так, как ненормальные, им нравится целоваться друг с другом.

Внимание Бака все еще целиком занято Кристофером, но видно, что он вот-вот прыснет со смеху.

А вот Эдди тем временем практически не сомневается, что у него сейчас случится приступ паники. Он же отлично держался в последнее время, просто замечательно! Ну как, ему еще во многом надо разобраться, и злость накатывает время от времени, но с тех пор как в 118-й бригаде узнали о том, что он участвует в боях, Бак всегда был рядом. Просто влился в его жизнь, словно и не пропадал никогда.

С того самого момента как он снова появился на крыльце его дома и вошел с видом полноправного хозяина, попутно объявив тот день официальным семейным праздником, гнев перестал овладевать Эдди до такой степени, когда он начинал чувствовать, будто его затягивает в болото.

Но если… если невзначай брошенные Кристофером слова (черта с два, неужели все было настолько очевидно?!) оттолкнут Бака, вряд ли Эдди удастся удержаться на поверхности. Да и как это может кого-то не оттолкнуть? Пусть даже ему удастся разрулить ситуацию и убедить Бака, что Кристофер все выдумывает, и дураку ясно, что будет дальше. Поначалу Бак будет вежлив и будет относиться к нему по-дружески. Но со временем он станет отказываться от предложений заглянуть в гости и так до тех пор, пока не превратится в обычного коллегу по работе, который бывает у них не чаще, чем Ген или Чимни.

Эдди сжимает кулаки с такой силой, что ногти до крови впиваются в кожу, и пытается дышать ровно. Он сможет справиться с собой прежде, чем Бак обернется.

Он сможет.

Сможет…

— Папа в ванной иногда так громко зовет тебя по имени, — по-детски неодобрительно выдает Кристофер. — Мне кажется, он думает, что ты услышишь его у себя дома, и ему не придется звонить по телефону.

«Боже правый!» — думает Эдди. Вот так он потерял второго самого важного на свете человека. Понятное дело, он и Кристофера потеряет: сын ни за что не простит ему, когда Бак в очередной раз исчезнет из их жизни.

Вот и все. Грудь сдавило. Сдавило так сильно, что невозможно… невозможно дышать.

Похоже, он падает. Точно падает. Судя по звону разбившегося бокала, он выронил пиво и продолжает лететь вниз. Его подхватывают чьи-то руки, сквозь туман прорезается голос Бака:

— Дыши, Эдди, — говорит он с ним так же твердо, как если бы Эдди был пострадавшим, которого Бак вытащил из пожара. — Вместе со мной, carino [[1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231035#work_endnotes), вот так. Вдох-два-три-четыре, и выдох-два-три-четыре.

Глаза у Эдди закрыты, он сосредоточен на счете.

— Папуль? — голос Кристофера звучит откуда-то издалека и в то же время совсем рядом.

— Давай-ка не суйся на кухню, — говорит Бак. — Тут осколки — не хочу, чтобы ты поранился, Кристофер.

— С папой все будет хорошо?

— Вдох-два-три-четыре, — продолжает Бак. — Выдох-два-три-четыре. Все будет хорошо. Помнишь, как мы с тобой врубаем музыку на всю и танцуем, чтобы не слышать, как шумит дождь?

Кристофер шмыгает носом:

— Ага.

— Ну вот. Просто папа тоже испугался, как и мы, — продолжает Бак, надежно поддерживая Эдди, пока тот восстанавливает дыхание. — Только он никому не сказал, что его напугало, поэтому мы не знаем, как сделать так, чтобы он перестал бояться.

— Я что-то не то сделал? — голос у Кристофера заметно дрожит.

— Нет, чудо, — отвечает Бак. — Вообще-то я очень рад, что так вышло. Папа тоже будет рад через пару минут. Посидишь посмотришь немного телевизор? А я пока помогу ему.

— Хорошо.

— Эдди, carino, прошу тебя, открой глаза.

Все-таки, он не сошел с ума, и все это ему не пригрезилось. Мертвой хваткой вцепившись в руку Бака, Эдди подчиняется. Глаза у Бака как будто на мокром месте, хотя голос абсолютно спокойный.

— Похоже, нам надо поговорить.

— Я справлюсь с этим, — выдыхает Эдди. — Только не бросай нас, пожалуйста. Не бросай больше.

— Ну, дорогой мой, — Бак приподнимает его лицо за подбородок, заставляя взглянуть на себя. — Если уж цунами мне не помеха, ничто не заставит меня с тобой расстаться.

— Суд заставит, — икает Эдди.

— Только на время. На время. Я всегда буду к тебе возвращаться, — его рука нежно касается щеки Эдди. — Разве ты не знаешь, что вы с Кристофером — самые важные для меня люди на свете?

— Но ты не гей! — протестует Эдди.

— Кто сказал?

— Список твоих бывших подружек?

Бак издает резкий смешок:

— Я был в отношениях всего дважды. Интрижки, конечно, не в счет... Эдди, — прибавляет он уже мягче, — если бы я знал, что у меня есть шансы, я бы давно позвал тебя на свидание.

— А как же Кристофер?

— А что с ним? Эдди, мне приходится напоминать себе несколько раз на дню, что он мне неродной, и необязательно к нему настолько сильно привязываться.

— Мне казалось, будет нечестно давить на тебя, — Эдди судорожно вздыхает. — Вынудить тебя проявить ко мне интерес, чтобы не огорчить Кристофера. Больше всего я боялся, что ты уйдешь от нас.

Бак вздыхает.

— Меня бы обидело то, что ты такого низкого мнения обо мне, если б я не знал, как туго тебе пришлось в последнее время. Поэтому не стану осуждать за то, что в твой повернутый мозг закрадываются подобные мысли.

— Мой мозг уверял меня, что я потеряю тебя, если открою свои чувства.

— Не хочу бросаться избитыми фразами, — говорит Бак, и его улыбка озаряет лицо, как солнечный свет, слегка тронувший запылившуюся полку. — Но скажи, Эдди, когда ты последний раз слушал свое сердце?

Банально до нелепости, но Бак смотрит на него тяжелым и страстным взглядом. Эдди обнажил перед ним всю душу, а Бак все еще рядом. Эдди не мог не дивиться этому.

— Бак, — шепчет он.

И поскольку Бак всегда предугадывает его желания, Эдди чувствует мягкое прикосновение его губ к своим, а то, как жадно Бак притягивает его за шею, обещает гораздо больше.

— И что теперь? — спрашивает Эдди пару секунд спустя.

— А теперь иди посиди с нашим сыном, — отвечает Бак. — Я тут приберусь, а после мы будем рубиться в приставку и объедаться мороженым.

— А завтра?

— А завтра тебе придется одолжить мне одежду на смену, потому что сегодня я никуда не иду, — Бак встает и, притянув Эдди к себе, склоняется за очередным поцелуем. — Я и так дома.

* * *

За две недели Эдди, казалось бы, должен был уже слегка привыкнуть к тому, что теперь после того как он забрасывал Криса к Абуэлле на ночевку, по возвращении домой в спальне его ждал Бак.

Возлежав на персидском ложе.

То есть, на кровати…

Предлагая прокатиться на волшебном ковре-самолете.

Честное слово, ну что тут еще пожелаешь?

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Cariño — милый (исп.)
> 
> * * *
> 
> В качестве названия фф использована строчка из саундтрека к анимационному «Аладдину» производства Disney - песни «A whole new world» (1992). Песня стала первой в истории Disney, удостоенной Grammy, и на момент публикации перевода единственной Песней года в послужном списке студии.
> 
> [Посмотреть и послушать саундтрек](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZ1Rb9hC4JY)


End file.
